This invention relates to a waveform display device. Known devices of this type are capable of displaying a waveform and values associated with the waveform using only one unit of measure.
Various kinds of units are used for indicating the value of a physical quantity obtained by an analyzing device and so on in accordance with the kind of analyzing device, the field of application and the requirements of the user. For example, in the case where a graph showing a relationship between temperature and quantity of heat is required to be drawn in thermal analysis, etc., "K", ".degree.C.", ".degree.F. ", are used as the unit for temperature and "J", "cal", "WS", "erg", "Btu" and so on are used as the unit for quantity of heat.
When those data which are represented in the above units are displayed on the same graph in the conventional display device, the unit to be used for display on each axis of the graph is first determined. Thereafter, a user manually converts each data value to a corresponding value in terms of a desired unit, and this converted data is used for the display, so that not only a long working time is required for the display, but also errors frequently occur in the conversion operation.